Paddy Considine
Paddy Considine (1974 - ) Film Deaths *''24 Hour Party People'' (2002) [Rob Gretton]: Dies (off-screen) of a heart attack a few years after the final scene of the film. (It is a matter of historic record.) *''Close Your Eyes '(Doctor Sleep) '''(2002) [Elliot Spruggs]: Killed when Andrew Woodall cuts open Paddy's torso and places a live rat inside before sewing up the wound. (Thanks to ND) *''Dead Man's Shoes'' (2004) [Richard]: Stabbed in the stomach with his own knife by Neil Bell (as he begs him to do so, in order to join his brother in death). His body is later seen as Neil leaves him in the building to bleed out. (Thanks to ND) *''Cinderella Man (2005)'' [Mike Wilson] Dies (off-screen). I don't remember the details, but I remember he dies in the film during a job riot and his death is mentioned to Russell Crowe. *''The Bourne Ultimatum (2007)'' [Simon Ross]: Shot in the head with a sniper rifle by Edgar Ramirez in Waterloo Station while talking on the phone with Matt Damon. (Footage of his character's death was reused in The Bourne Legacy, set at the same time as this film.) (Thanks to Eric and ND) *''Child 44 (2015)'' [Vladimir Malevich]: Shot in the head by Joel Kinnaman while talking to Tom Hardy in the woods. *''Macbeth (2015)'' [Banquo]: Throat slit, in addition to having been shot in the back with an arrow, by one of Michael Fassbender's assassins in the woods, while his son (Lochlann Harris) looks on helplessly. He appears as a vision to Michael afterwards. *''The Girl with All the Gifts (2016) '[Sgt. Eddie Parks]: Shot in the head by Sennia Nanua as a mercy killing at Paddy's insistence, as he becomes infected by the airborne virus. TV Deaths *PU-239 a.k.a. The Half Life of Timofey Berezin (2007 TV)' [''Timofey Berezin]: Shot by Jason Flemyng and Jordan Long (while already dying from radiation poisoning). *''Red Riding: In the Year of Our Lord 1980'' (2009) [Peter Hunter] Shot to death by corrupt cops. *''Peaky Blinders: 3.6 (2016)'' Hughes Throat slit by Finn Cole Considine, Paddy Considine, Paddy Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:British actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Death scenes by suicide by cop or criminal Category:Death scenes by contrived self-defense Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by torture Category:Death scenes by animal attack Category:Death scenes by mauling Category:Death scenes by biting Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by slit throat Category:Ghost scenes Category:Death scenes by arrow Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:Death scenes by heart attack Category:Death scenes by illness Category:BAFTA Award Winners Category:Historical death scenes Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Brunettes Category:Actors who died in William Shakespeare Movies Category:Actors who died in Ron Howard Movies Category:Performers with disabilities Category:Actors who died in Paul Greengrass Movies Category:Drama Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Actors who died in Daniel Espinosa Movies Category:History Stars Category:Apocalypse Stars Category:Actors who died in Michael Winterbottom Movies Category:People who died in the Bourne Films Category:Sport Stars Category:Biography Stars Category:Shakespeare Stars Category:Adventure Stars Category:Miramax Stars Category:Death scenes by bodily shooting Category:Death scenes by bodily illness Category:Death scenes by bodily stabbing Category:Death scenes by bodily slashing Category:Death scenes by bodily impalement Category:Death scenes by bodily projectile Category:Death scenes by radiation Category:Death scenes by bodily radiation Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by projectile Category:Death scenes by infection Category:Death scenes by bodily infection Category:The Weinstein Company Stars Category:Musical Stars Category:Actors who died in James Marsh Movies Category:Peaky Blinders Cast Members Category:Game show participants Category:British Independent Awards Nominees Category:Death scenes by stomach trauma Category:Death scenes by knife Category:Death scenes by back trauma Category:Death scenes by throat trauma